The present invention relates to antennas, and, more particularly, to multi-band antennas used in communication devices, such as mobile terminals.
The design of an antenna may play an important role in the performance of a wireless communication device. This may be especially true in lower power and compact designs where the space available for the antenna may not always be optimal. Moreover, in the future, it may be desirable for wireless communication devices to operate over multiple communication bands. For example, a wireless communication device may be required to cover eight cellular communication bands: 700-800 MHz, 824-894 MHz, 880-960 MHz, 1710-1850 MHz, 1820-1990 MHz, 1920-2170 MHz, 2300-2400 MHz, and 2500-2700 MHz. In addition, a wireless communication device may also be required to cover non-cellular communication bands, such as GPS, WLAN/Bluetooth, WiMax, and GLONASS communication bands.